Void of the Heart
by Yanase Ange Hotori
Summary: After losing Kagome to the Shikon Jewel, Inuyasha searches to for something to fill the void in his heart. Rentarou and Enju end up being in the wrong place at the wrong time and end up in the fedual era. What happens when these two groups meet and form an unbreakable bond between them, and they are forced to face evil once more? Post anime ending for Black Bullet and Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Black Bullet, just the plot and my original character...**

 **Chapter 1**

"Inuyasha must ye' really leave this lands? It may not be safe you out there in the world without anyone to help you..." An old, tired voice called out.

"I'm free to do whatever I damn well please. Now leave me alone ya old hag." A male exclaimed harshly. There stood a tall man about 5'7 with l a bright red robe, silver hair that came down his back, and cute little dog ears that twitched every five seconds. This man's name was Inuyasha and with the help of a fang his father left behind for him to use, he managed to defeat quite a few difficult enemies at a young age.

"Must you really leave Inuyasha? I don't think Shippo could handle it if you leave him too. It's bad enough he feels like his lost the person he views as a mother figure, he wouldn't be able take the only father figure leaving too. He'll feel like both of you abandoned him..." A woman trailed off, her velvet voice full of uncertainty.

"Yes Sango. How many times must I say this? I'm tired of waiting for love to come me like it did you and Miroku..." Inuyasha looked off to the side with a blank look on his face. Sango sighed and shook her head sadly, her eyes trailing to the little fox demon that was hunched over with his head buried in his knees. She knew it was killing him to stay even after they begged him, and she also knew it was selfish to try to keep him tied to them.

"Go Inuyasha. I'll be fine, just please come back at least?" Shippo looked at the hanyo with eyes filled with unshed tears. The hanyou briefly looked back and his face conveyed sympathy, but he kept his head held high and continued walking out of the hut with a nod to the kit's question.

*Modern era*

* * *

"Rentarou~" Why are we here again? It's soooo boring! Let's do something fun!" Enju whined childishly. Rentarou just chuckled at the antic and smiled , even though it was a daunting task for children, this team manages to come out on top in all missions.

"No Enju, we're almost done with the mission. Just focus on it, because the quicker we get this done, the quicker we can go do something 'fun'. Do understand Enju?" He said playfully, even though he wouldn't admit to to no one, the girl grew on him too much and he found himself enjoying her company more and more. She gave a blank look before she nodded quickly, her head back into the game. They were walking towards an abandoned warehouse, and Rentarou readied his gun in case it was a Gastrea. Enju got into a fighting stance and they busted through the opening only to find a strange machine in the middle of the warehouse lot.

They stared and began making all kinds of assumptions as to what the device was. The sound of clapping brought them out of their plans.

"I see you have stumbled upon my invention. Do you remember who I am?" A deep, intoxicating voice said and Rentarou swirled around to see

Kagetane Hiruko in the flesh along with his daughter Kohina Hiruko. His daughter smiles sadistically and asks her father in a sweet tone,

"Can I finally kill her?" He chuckles through his mask and shakes his head.

"Why don't you join us Satomi-kun? I'm sure your abilities would be put to better use with us." Hiruko tries yet again, the sound of a gun fire followed shortly after that statement.

"No. How about you tell me what exactly is that thing? Or do you prefer me to kill you again?" Rentarou sneered and Kohina gives Enju a crazed grin that made both Rentarou and Enju shiver.

"Satomi-kun, this is something many have tried to complete, but all failed miserably. Are you following me?" Hiruko noted, not moving from the spot.

"Is it something that can benefit the world?" Came a harsh reply. The man merely continued as if the Promoter hadn't said a word.

"Time travel. Many have tried, but failed. I've managed to utilize certain particles from Gastreas that are mainly dormant in order to stay alive until they go out into the world to reek havoc. By using them, I've made it somewhat possible to make a wormhole to other dimensions and timelines. But I need a test subject." The man said with a far off look in his golden eyes.

"Where are you going to get someone stupid enough to be a test subject?" He spat out at the man with disgust lacing his features.

"Oh simple. You and your Initiator. Kohina dear, fire the machine." He said monotonously and the girl waved a selfish bye to the pair. Rentarou wasted no time in jumping in front of the girl to protect her.

"Tell me if it works my boy." Was Hiruko's reply. A blue light surrounded the two and another unfortunate soul that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I feel like I should mention that this is not beta read, and probably has so much grammar mistakes... Also the cover is a picture of my OC, Kuro. Now I know that anyone who actually reads this is saying 'due to the virus, only girls survived and were born into the world.' But for this story, I always kind have envisioned a boy Initiator.**

 **Name: Kuro Senna**

 **Age: 12**

 **Race: Model White liger**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Promoter: Inuyasha**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Black Bullet, just the plot and my character.**

Chapter 2

Rentarou groaned as he sat up and surveyed his surroundings. Thinking about his companion, he looked down to see his Initiator with a head concussion.

"Shit!" He swore because he was in unfamiliar territory, and he didn't know how he got this cave.

"You know, you should really stop moving, you took a fall just like your friend." A gruff voice called out from the cave's entrance. Rentarou drew his eyes to see a man in bright red robes and vibrant silver hair, and...dog ears?

"What's your name kid?" The man said as he placed some herbs on Enju's head. Rentarou hissed as he sat up and looked at the man.

"My name is Rentarou Satomi. That's my friend Enju Aihara. What's your name?"

"Inuyasha. Now what are doing unarmed? Don't you know how dangerous these lands are?" Inuyasha said as a he takes a closer look at the other person that was in the cave. Maybe a companion of Inuyasha? No, it can't be. The child looked like she had been the daughter of a wealthy man.

"Who is she?" The Promoter asked.

"I was actually hoping you would tell me who she is. I assume she not with you if you don't know her." Inuyasha commented as he tends to her wounds as well.

"I guess we'll ask her once she wakes up." Rentarou stated after he got used to moving around.

"Ren...tarou? Where am I?" Enju's confused voice rang out in the small clearing.

"Enju! Oh thank Kami you're awake! How do you feel?" Rentarou smiled and pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the cheek affectionately.

"I was so worried!" He whined and she turns to look at him, stunned as what happened to him while she was out. "Rentarou? Are you okay?" Enju asked slightly disturbed at the affectionate jester, any other time she would gladly return it, but he's never acted like this before.

"Hm? Why wouldn't I be okay?" He chuckled as he tilted his head a little bit. There was a groan to the left of them that signaled the awakening of the girl.

"Oh man... What the fuck hit me?" She said as she sat up.

"What's your name little girl?" Inuyasha said bluntly, his hand reaching for Tetsaiga.

"My name is Kuro Senna, and for your information, I'm a boy you jackass." The boy said harshly, and Rentarou and Enju gasped.

"You're a boy are you? Well okay, Kuro, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha responded.

"I don't know, ask these two! I was following them assuming that they were going after Kategane Hiruko and his fucked up Initiator, Kohina Hiruko. My Promoter...was killed by that mask wearing bastard! I was going avenge him, but you two just HAD to get hit with his weird ass machine and drag me alone with you!" Kuro screeched angrily his eyes turning red unconsciously.

"Relax kid. Okay, so you all did come from the same place. Now kid, is there any demon blood in you?" Inuyasha continued, Kuro gasped.

"How could you tell?" He breathed and Inuyasha pointed to his nose. Kuro made a sound in understanding and nodded.

"My father had demon blood. I don't know how I managed to survive, but I assume it is because I have demon blood in me. You two are probably wondering how a male survived the Gastrea virus aren't you?" He asked sadly, Rentarou and Enju nodded slowly.

"Well as I stated, I have demon blood in me. That may be what allowed me to live with the virus in my body. Now I feel like I should work with you two, but I feel so weird without my Promoter..." He trailed off, tears falling from his face.

"Okay, so will one of you fill me in?" Inuyasha interrupted and the three of them were forced look once again back at the man.

"See, back where we are from, there are this monsters I suppose... See a pregnant woman who gets infected with the virus only lives if the child is female, then when the child is born, they are called the Cursed Children. I am a Cursed Child, and a Model Rabbit. Now I don't know what Kuro is, but all Cursed Children are given a person to watch over them, a Promoter. The children are called Initiators, and the two form a bond of sorts. Anyhow, without a Promoter, and Initiator will be killed or given a new Promoter." Enju said quietly. Inuyasha nodded silently and looked at Kuro.

"So, what are you going to do about this? I rather you three travel with me, who knows, I may get you back to where you originate from." Inuyasha said and Rentarou looks thoughtful.

"Okay, I have no problem that. What do you plan to do Kuro?" Rentarou asked and the kid looks at him.

"Die. Hopefully I'll meet my Promoter in the afterlife." He whispered and a slap rang in the silent cave.

"Sorry kid, I ain't letting ya die. If you die now, your Promoter is going to be upset that you didn't try to live life for him." Inuyasha exclaimed harshly as he put his clawed hand down. Kuro slowly he raised his hand to touch the mark. His eyes slowly widen and he started grinning before he started laughing his ass off.

"What the hell are you laughing for?" Inuyasha asked and Kuro looked and hugged him.

"You. You remind me so much of him, it's almost like you two are the same person." Kuro said softly and he started smiling again and looked Inuyasha in the eyes for his next words struck a cord in Inuyasha's heart.

"Be my Promoter."


End file.
